deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Store
The Store is a series of vending-machine-like stations located throughout EarthGov installations, ships, and colonies. Stores are present in Dead Space and Dead Space 2, but not in Dead Space 3. The ability to change suits is handled using the Suit Kiosk in the third game and all other items must be crafted at a Bench or found in the environment. The safe function of the store is handled by the Bench in Dead Space 3. Overview Utilizing on-site fabrication technology, Stores make use of stored amounts of pre-mixed, refined raw materials, plastics, metals, and composites to quickly create and dispense a set of pre-programmed products ranging from tools and toys, to weapons and ammunition. In order to regulate and record resource usage, the Store employs a non-fluctuating credit system tied into a user's RIG. The Store also has a "safe" feature which can assure users specific items without credit transfer provided that they "put something into the safe," e.g.: they surrender any items to the Store for dis-assembly and possible recycling into other products for other users with the promise that the initial user can get their items back elsewhere. The assortment of items available to a user appears to be entirely dependent upon which designs to an item is associated with his or her RIG. There is always a certain set of basic survival and work-related products associated with each RIG, but the selection can be expanded upon with the application of schematics. Schematics, true to name, are likely to contain device specifications in case of a failure in the central fabrication database. Once downloaded to one Store, the device associated with the schematic is "unlocked" in any Store, so it's also likely that the information stored upon them are both copied onto the RIG and the Store network. This adds a layer of safety in the redundancy of vital information. In addition to schematics, Stores also appear to be keyed to the wants and concerns of local authority. This is best evidenced in the differences between the items available in the first Stores encountered in Dead Space and Dead Space 2, and the availability of the Pulse Rifle product. On board a mining vessel filled with highly trained, motivated, and largely trusted individuals during a crisis the Pulse Rifle seems to be available to anyone with access to a Store. In the The Sprawl, where a large contingent of active security personnel looks afters a massive civilian population, the Pulse Rifle must actually be unlocked via a schematic by anyone that isn't a security officer. Stores are also required to change into different RIG suits in Dead Space and Dead Space 2, but not in Dead Space 3, where the same duty is performed by the Suit Kiosk. Items Available in Dead Space Items that are available in the Store when Isaac first finds and uses the store at the end of Chapter 1. Schematics in Dead Space Items that are unlocked by bringing Schematics to the Store in order of appearance in Dead Space: Items available in Dead Space 2 Items that are available when Isaac finds and uses the store at the beginning of Chapter 2. Notes: *(1) - Only available from Collector's Edition or pre-ordered copies of Dead Space 2. *(2) - Available from Collector's Edition or pre-ordered copies of Dead Space 2, or with installed Supernova DLC. *(3) - Dead Space save game required for unlocking. Schematics in Dead Space 2 Items that are unlocked by bringing Schematics to the Store in order of appearance in Dead Space 2: Downloadable Content Items that can only be bought at the store once they have been downloaded. All downloaded items and suits are free in-game, but the downloadable content must be paid for. The weapons included with the following suits are free and are not listed. The weapons included are already loaded when "bought". Considering they are free, this is a big exploit for the game, since a player can infinitely reload at the store by selling and rebuying his weapons without cost. It is not even an impediment for upgrading, since the upgrades won't be lost as long as the player keeps at least one variant on Isaac or in the safe, be it the original weapon or another DLC variant. This is notably the source of the awesome Detonator exploit. New Game + Items that are acquired by completing the game once. Gallery File:Schematic.jpg|A Schematic. File:PB271747.JPG|A Store on board the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]]. File:54cc.jpg|User Interface when accessing a Store on board the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]]. File:Store_-_Sprawl_-_Interface.jpg|User Interface when accessing a Store on board Titan Station. Appearances * Dead Space (Mobile) * Dead Space * Dead Space 2 * Dead Space 2: Severed Category:Technology